Shadow's Flame series Book 3 Burning Desire
Chapter 1 Sick Flamepaw followed Oakfeather's patrol. Her apprentice Badgerpaw was with them, as well as Wingdung newly named Warrior. Marshstar had gave her an awful name. Flamepaw was looking for the Juniper Berry and Mallow to help Songbreeze the elder's bellyache. Also on the look out for Tansy because Darktail had caught a strange Newleaf cough. Flamepaw spotted Mallow growing, and told Oakfeather to stop. "I need to collect this Mallow for Songbreeze." meowed Flamepaw. At the end of the patrol, Flamepaw had gotton Juniper Berry and Mallow and Tansy, and the patrol had caught alot of prey. Returning back to camp, Flamepaw and Wingdung headed to the medicine cat den. She and Wingdung dropped the herbs at Sweetstorm's paws. "Wonderful Flamepaw!" meowed Sweetstorm "Now take some Juniper Berries to Songbreeze." "What about the tansy to Darktail?" meowed Flamepaw. "I will take it to him, I'm moving him to the den today." Wingdung's eyes widened "He's that bad!?" Darktail was Wingdung's former mentor. Sweetstorm nodded. Flamepaw meowed "Wingdung thanks for your help carrying the herbs, and don't worry about Darktail, we will take care of him." Wingdung nodded "I know you will." Wingdung then walked out of the den. Flamepaw padded to the elder's den. Songbreeze layed on her side. "Eat these." Flamepaw meowed. Songbreeze nodded got up and ate the two Juniper berries. "Thank you, Flamepaw." Flamepaw nodded "Don't metion it Songbreeze." Songbreeze meowed "I hope this bellyache goes away soon." "I'm sure it will." the other elder Sorreleye meowed. Flamepaw nodded and meowed "Sorreleye if she gets worst get me." Sorreleye nodded. Flamepaw padded out of the den. Outside of the medicine cat den she heard coughing. Darktail. Flamepaw thought. Flamepaw padded into the den. Sweetstorm was trying to get the tom to eat the tansy. "Come on Darktail. You need it." meowed Sweetstorm. Darktail shook his head. "Save it for a younger cat." "Your sounding like an elder! And no one else needs tansy so you may as well eat it." Darktail coughed "Fine, Miss Bossy." "Good." meowed Sweetstorm as Darktail ate the herb. "Flamepaw did Songbreeze eat the berries?" Flamepaw nodded. "Yes she did, Sweetstorm." "Good very Good." meowed Sweetstorm. Chapter 2 The Gathering A week has passed, and a gathering was tonight. Songbreeze was better, but wasn't going to gathering. She was tired. Darktail was kinda getting better. Sweetstorm wanted to stay home, but Darktail was sleeping. And hardly coughed today. "I hope Hollypaw is here tonight." meowed Pinepaw. Flamepaw smiled at the friendship between the two she-cats. One from Shadowclan, one from Thunderclan. Flamepaw saw Flintpaw staring at her. He quickly looked away. ''Flintpaw I love you, too! Only if medicine cats can have mates and kits! ''Flamepaw thought sadly. Only if he knew. Marshstar came out of his den, and they left. When they got to the gathering Riverclan was the only clan there. Flamepaw looked at Wingdung who would be annouced a warrior tonight with her awful came. She hung her head, and didn't look in any cats eyes. Sweetstorm and Flamepaw headed to where the medicine cat gathered when they are on the island. Duckwing the Riverclan medicine cat was there. "Hi Sweetstorm, Hi Flamepaw." meowed Duckwing. "Hello Duckwing." Flamepaw and Sweetstorm both meowed. "Beechpaw come here!" meowed Duckwing. "Coming!" meowed a ginger tom. "This is my new aqpprnetice." meowed Duckwing. "Hi." meowed Flamepaw. "Hi." meowed the handsome tom. "Hello new medicine cat." meowed Sweetstorm. Beechpaw nodded his head. Windclan was the next clan. Barkfang the medicine cat of Windclan came over, and then came Thunderclan and the medicine cats Thrushfeather and Nightpaw. The gathering then began. Breezestar the Windclan leader began. Breezestar is a brown she-cat. "Windclan's prey is running well. Morningbreeze the elder had however died of old age. In good news Gorsekit had become an apprentice and is now Gorsepaw. His mentor is Hawktalon. That is all." Graystar the Thunderclan leader was next. "Thunderclan's prey is running well. However Windclan keeps on crossing the border." "Windclan has not Gray- Breezestar was interupted by Marshstar. "Shadowclan's prey is doing well. We have a new warrior Wingpaw is now Wing-" he began, but then hesitated. "Wingcloud." he meowed. Flamepaw looked at Wingdung who's eyes where beaming with realif. Maybe Marshstar is a little bit sane. thought Flamepaw. "Thats is it." meowed Marshstar. Waterstar was next. "The fish are plentyful. Minnowpaw is now a warrior with the Minnowpool. That is it." The gathering was over. Flamepaw and Sweetstorm said goodbye to the other medicine cats, and went with the rest of Shadowclan. Chapter 3 Desire All Flamepaw thought was almost always on Flintpaw. The prophechy was pushed back to the back of her head. Flamepaw's medicine cat skill was still in her mind, though. "Flamepaw chew these Daisy Leaves into a paste for Sorreleye aching joints." meowed Sweetstorm. Flamepaw nodded. Sorreleye was quite relieved when Flamepaw brought the paste. Flamepaw streched her legs in the clearing. Dawnpaw and Applepaw met Flamepaw in the clearing. Ferretfang and Russettail came into the clearing. Russettail licked Applepaw on the cheek. Applepaw purred. Flamepaw saw Oakfeather pad to the medicine cat den. Flamepaw left her family and padded over to Oakfeather. "Something wrong?" asked Flamepaw. "I think i'm expecting kits." whispered Oakfeather. Flamepaw eyes widened. "Go visit Sweetstorm." whispered Flamepaw. Oakfeather nodded. Oakfeather padded to the den. Flamepaw looked over the clan. Blackwater and Blizzardclaw talked by the fresh-kill pile. Cloudwhisker and Squirreltail shared tongues outside the warriors den. Littlefoot was talking to Hazelcloud and Bravestorm at the entrance to the camp. The brother and sister Badgerpaw and Pinepaw where wrestling outside the apprentice den. Flintpaw was padding toward Flamepaw. "Hi." meowed Flintpaw. "Hi." meowed Flamepaw "I'm having my final assesment tomorrow." Flamepaw nodded. Flintpaw's mentor was Flamepaw's father Ferretfang. Flintpaw smiled at her. She smiled back. Flamepaw's desire to be with Flintpaw was becoming stronger. Chapter 4 Warrior Cermoney(Very Short chapter) Flintpaw had passed his final assesment. "Flintpaw you are now Flintclaw. Starclan honors your Bravery and Smarts." Flamepaw had a sigh of relif escape his mouth. Flintclaw was a good name. "Flintclaw! Flintclaw! Flintclaw!" chanted the clan. Flamepaw came up to Flintpaw "Congrants." "I love you, Flamepaw." whispered Flintclaw in her ears. Keep look out for Shadow's Flame Book 4 Bright Fire Book 1 Shadow's Flame series Book 1 A Start of a Flame Book 2 Shadow's Flame series Book 2 Dawn's Flame Author Note Yeah I spelled a lot of words wrong I know. Category:Shadowclan Category:Prophechy